


Ouran Highschool Host Club; The Musical

by Favaar



Category: Doctor Who, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, SPN, Sherlock (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Crack, Gen, OC, Ouran Highschool Host Club - Freeform, lots of bakas, straight school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favaar/pseuds/Favaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynnbe Herald is just a normal fifteen year old who's only want in life is to watch Ouran Highschool Host Club. However, her life changes when her parents discover her weird obsession and send her to straight school, a place where the bells make this weird WWrrrRRRR WWWrrrrRRRR sound, and nothing is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started one day as Lynnbe came home from the anime club meeting at the elementary school. She had fought a hard battle, arguing that Ouran Highschool Host Club was easily the best anime in existence. Now, all she wanted to do was kick off her shoes and watch Ouran Highschool Host Club. 

She set her backpack on the table, making sure it was balanced perfectly, and opened the door to her room. She gasped in horror. Her parents where right there.   
"Lynnbe can you explain us something", her father was standing there with crossed arms. "Our own seed would do something like this", her mother was sitting on Lynnbe's bed and on her computer. Lynnbe gasped in horror. 

"What do you guys think you're doing", she pushed her father aside and slammed her computer shut. "It's too late daughter. We know what you've been doing", her father said before flinging into the desk where she pushed him. "This... this gay stuff", her mother wept in her hands and tossed away the computer adorned in stickers of Hikaru and Kaoru.   
"Those stickers where collectible you witch", Lynnbe growled. 

"You've given us no choice, Daughter", the father said from the desk. "Stop calling me daughter", Lynnbe snapped. "We will send you to... straight school". Her mother burst into tears and flung her computer into the trash. 

Later that night, Lynnbe cried and slowly peeled the stickers off her computer. 

 

 

The car ride was bad. Total silence was in her fathers' Prius, except for Lynnbe's loud music. She had been playing the same song by BOTDF since they left home, and she played it now as she stared out at the passing greenery. Everything was different now. Straight school was going to be downright not sugoi.   
The car pulled up to a huge campus, and her father sat in silence as the engine stalled. The parents stared straight ahead. Lynnbe got out of the car and went to the trunk. Her father popped it after five minutes. He was obviously angry. 

Lynnbe got out her duffel and suitcases along with a couple volumes of Ouran Highschool Host Club that she stole from her friend, Kodaki. Well, her actual name wasn't Kodaki, but that was her anime name. Lynnbe's name was Kimono, which means Anime Dress. 

She rolled her suitcase onto the sidewalk, and her father turned to her with tears in his eyes. Her mother turned away from the window. They drove off, too disappointed to say goodbye. 

"bakas" Lynnbe sneered and went up all the steps to the entrance as a bell rang. Well, it wasn't so much of a bell as it was kind of a WrrRRRR WWrrRRRR sound, but nevertheless signaled the start of class. Lynnbe ran up the steps. 

"Hello I'm Lynnbe Kimono Herald", she said to the office lady, who looked her over. "We don't have any Lynnbe Kimono Herald, but we have a Lynnbe Chockle Herald", she looked down her nose at the girl with wild Chesnut hair and long brown flailing eyelashes. "yes well" Lynnbe rolled her eyes "You know". Some jerks just don't get it. 

"Yeah well I don't know, and I certainly don't care about anyone who's middle name is Chockle", the lady spat, partially spraying Lynnbe's schedule in spit. "Don't flame me, you judgmental firebender", Lynnbe snapped her fingers in a Z formation and took her sullied schedule. 

 

Walking down the hall, Lynnbe found her room. It was 221B's door that she opened and looked inside of. It was a room just like the ones in Harry Potter. She put her things on the bed and carefully stacked the anime literature on the spread. She sat down and looked at the window. There was a view of the wrestling field, where boys where wrestling in wrestling uniforms. 

Beyond the wrestling field, a forest loomed out beyond the school, and seemed to close around it's premises. 'I guess I'm trapped here', Lynnbe thought. Just then, the door opened.   
and a man with emerald orbs and light brown hair stepped in. "Hi I'm Dean Winchester" Dean said. 

"Oh", Lynnbe quickly tried to hide her anime books from someone so handsome as him, "Lynnbe Kimo-I mean Chockle Herald". She vaguely wondered why her roommate would be a boy, when this was a school. But then, if this is straight school, it would make sense to have a heterosexual relationship between roommates. That made sense. 

"So cool room" Dean said, wearing a leather jacket. "Yeah, you look too old for school" Lynnbe said when she successfully shoved the manga behind the bed. "Why how old are you" Dean sat on the bed and said. "I'm eighteen" fifteen year old Lynnbe said. 

"Just right" Dean sanded his hands together. Lynnbe looked out the window and saw that the boys where still wrestling. What a strange activity at a straight school.


	2. The scholarly part of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynnbe spends her first day in school, finding out a tragic discovery and throwing some girl into an existential crisis.

When the alarm woke Dean and Lynnbe up, she bolted up and got out of bed. "I'll be late for school" she said looking for a piece of toast. Dean didn't move, only slumbered peacefully with his shirt off, invoking the orbs of passerby. "Dean get up come on" Lynnbe shoved him up. "I am up" Dean said "I've been up all night reading these anime books I found under your bed". 

Lynnbe gasped in horror, staring straight at what he held. "It's called MANGA" she swiped it from him "How am I supposed to get ready for school with you, a man, in the room". "Just wear whatever you have on, i guess" Dean offered. Lynnbe gasped. She'd never thought of that before. Dean had changed the way she thought about things, had turned her life around a little bit. She got her bag and ran out the door. 

 

She found the Science Room and got in. Standing there awkwardly, not wanting to steal anyone's' seat, she saw that the supply room was open. She saw a hint of blue out of the corner of her eye just inside the door, before it closed. "Hello" a tall man with a bowtie. His bangs where boyish and his hair combed back. 

"Oh hello. I'm Lynnbe Chockle Herald" Lynnbe said. "Oh Hi Lynnbe, I'm Mr. Dr" Mr. Dr. said and turned around to the whiteboard, wowing Lynnbe even further. "So this is science" Lynnbe said "Where do I sit". "Anywhere" Mr. Dr. said without looking at her. 

Students began filing in and sat down. Lynnbe took a seat to the back. It was strange because most seats towards the back of the room are almost always coveted because teenagers for some reason think it's better to sit further away. But not this room. They all sat craning forward in their seats, and Lynnbe suspected it was because Mr. Dr was so good looking. 

 

Science was over and Lynnbe headed to Forensics. She vaguely wondered how someone could deem it necessary to build a whole school based on heterosexuality. When she got in the Forensics room, she gasped. A handsome man with a long black trench coat and chocolate swirls of hair with sky blue orbs standing in the room. He was very busy with something. 

She sat in the corner and got her stuff out as the class filed in. "HEY" a girl said "You're in my seat". "Tell it to someone who cares" Lynnbe said. "Okay maybe I will. Teacher she's in my seat" she wined to the handsome teacher, who glanced over at the squabbling women. 

"Tell it to someone who cares" the handsome teacher said. The girl gasped and sat in a different seat, staring horrified at the floor. How could this happen to her? How could this befall her, did she deserve this? Why was this happening to her? Was she qualified for this?

The forensics was just like a regular Forensics class, where they tell you how someone died and how to figure out if they died, and so on. "Ok children" the teacher said "Who can tell me how this guy died". The slide was of a dead man, bleeding. 

A hand shot up. "He was eaten by the titan" someone said. Lynnbe laughed at them, and the class stared at her horrified. "Hahaha someone was eaten" she said. "We're completely serious" someone said. The handsome teacher looked at the class in silence, then said "A long time ago, a race of big people appeared and started having at her. They ate then killed the humans one by one. This forest is filled with titans, it's the school that keeps them at bay". 

Lynnbe stared at the teacher. "But that would lead them back... home" she said. "I'm afraid so" everyone said. Her parents where dead, eaten by titans. If only she could go back in time and shove every last titan off the face of the Earth. 

Class got out, and Lynnbe staggered back to the room, too shocked to learn any more today. "I knew you wouldn't last a day" Dean was doing situps on the floor, sweat gleaming off his arms and chest. "Dean" Lynnbe said "My parents are dead". "Big whoop mine are too" Dean began doing pushups. Lynnbe reached behind her bed for teh Ouran Highschool Host club books, but didn't find any. "Deeeannnn where is my manga". "I was using it for drawing reference" he did a pushup and handed some papers to her. 

"These are... really good, Dean" Lynnbe said about the strange anime scrawls on the paper. "You think?" Dean said. "Yeah you should... keep drawing stuff" Lynnbe offered. "Those aren't even my best drawings, you should see me on a good day" Dean said.


	3. Far from over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynnbe can't tell what this teacher is saying, and things are not over with that girl yet.

Lynnbe still didn't make light on her promise to shove every titan off the face of the Earth. When she went to Culinary class the next day, her thoughts where on this. As she whipped the food with the whisk, the teacher looked at it. 

"You're culinary skills are improving very quickly for someone so new here" the polite but handsome teacher said in an accent. "What?" Lynnbe said. "I said you're culinary skills are improving very quickly for someone so new here" the teacher with muddy blond hair and burgundy eyes said again. "... what?" Lynnbe squinted her eyes. "You're doing quite well" the teacher said. 

"I can't hear what you're saying" Lynnbe said. "I said you're doing well" he smiled. "no, no,no. I don't think it's what you're saying, it think it's how you're saying it. Do you have an accent or something? I can't understand a word you're saying" Lynnbe craned to here his strange tongued speech. If someone had more of a Japanese accent, then maybe she could understand it. 

The teacher walked away. Conversing with Mr. Lecter would be such a hassle, Lynnbe thought to herself and made a cake in the oven. The teacher's compliments fell on def ears because she couldn't understand them. 

 

The next class was Fighting Class. There was a tall mallgoth of a man standing in the wrestling field. He had long black hair and he glared at the children. "Alright, children. Pick up your swords" he said. Lynnbe picked up the sword that was lying next to her. This was more like it. A kid with glasses ran up to the teacher "Mr. Gisbourne I have to use the restroom" the child said. The teacher knocked his glasses off with the sword and crushed them under his foot. 

Just to Lynnbe's luck, she was fighting the girl who's seat she took earlier and embarrassed. "Oh it's you" the girl with blond hair said "We'll settle this like the homos we are. With a race". "I'm not in love with girls" Lynnbe tried to explain, but the girl was too quick. She raced past her and onto the track, making her feel like she was losing at something. 

"Oh fine then" she jogged onto the track wearing sweats "Just a lap then. If you lose you have to kiss my shoes". The blond girl laughed at her as she raced away "and if you lose I get to kiss you". Lynnbe ran as fast as she could and tore at the girls shirt as to get ahead of her. Finally, they saw the finish line, and they saw the teacher running after them because they weren't aloud to be on the track. He was almost caught up to them with a gleaming sword in his hand. 

"Come on" Lynnbe said and grabbed the girls arm so the teacher wouldn't get her with the sword. The girl ran over the finish line and Lynnbe came behind her. The teacher stopped and threw the sword to the ground. The competition was over, he'd lost. 

"I guess this means I get to kiss you" the girl said. "I've changed my mind about that" Lynnbe said. "We made a deal" the girl hissed. "Tell it to someone who cares" Lynnbe strode off to her next class.


	4. Loki god of trickiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynnbe finds a solution to her problem within a spaceship, and bribes an old pirate king with kisses.

"Dean I need your help" Lynnbe said one day as her and Dean where drawing. "Yeah you do. That picture is atrocious" Dean said about Lynnbe's picture of Kyoya. "Yeah well you're not doing so good either" Lynnbe scribbled on Deans drawing "No but seriously. Titans killed my family. I need to get back at them". Dean looked at her darkly, his orbs shading a color. 

"This isn't like in Parent Trap, Lynnbe. These titans don't take offense at honey in their hair". Lynnbe and Dean shared a dark look at eachother. "Then we need some hardcore tricks" Lynnbe said, staring out the window. 

 

When they where eating riceballs an hour later in the cafeteria, the same blond girl who wanted to kiss Lynnbe showed up. "Hey guys" she said. "You're pretty good at tricking people, you tricked me yesterday. What trick would you suggest to play on, say, a titan?" Lynnbe subtly inquired. The girl sat down and thought for a moment. "A pretty hardcore trick" she said before eating a mochi. "That's what I say" Dean said eating a fortune cookie "Dean Winchester". "Sugoru Yipachee" the blond girl finally named herself. 

"I'm pretty adept at tricks, but there's only one that can do tricks like you've never seen" Sugoru said thoughtfully. Dean and Lynnbe waited with baited breath. "It's the trick god, Loki".  
"Sounds like this Loki needs to be taken down a notch" Dean said. "Yeah, but not before we derive his tricks to play on the titans" Lynnbe squinted her eyes and templed her fingers. The games had begun. 

 

Later in Science Class, everyone was staring at Mr. Dr's butt again. But Lynnbe's mind was on other things. She needed to get Loki and his tricks so she could play the most hardcore trick on the titans to get back at them for killing her parents. "Lynnbe?" a voice shook her from her plotting "Could you go in the supply room and get a beaker" it was Mr. Dr. who spoke.  
Lynnbe got up to go to the supply room, and when she was in there, she gasped. A blue rectangle phone booth was in there. But why?

She opened it and it was incredible. it was a space ship. She stepped inside and pulled a lever.  
A shaking shook her to the ground and she tumbled out the door. 

When she got up, she was in a golden room. "Who is it that time travels into my throne room" an old voice called to her. "Lynnbe Kimono Herald" Lynnbe said, turning to see an old man sitting on a throne with a scepter and an eyepatch. A pirate king. "Are you Loki god of trickiness" Lynnbe said testing the waters. The old man gasped. 

"How did you know" he said. "Lucky guess" Lynnbe said "But enough of that. I need your tricks to play them on monsters who ate my parents". The old man sneered at her "And what will you give me in return?". Lynnbe hadn't thought that far. She didn't think people in real life actually said that, just movie villains. 

"A kiss" Lynnbe said. Anyone would want a kiss. The old man scoffed, apparently he was not everyone. "Hahaha who would want a kiss from you" he said, doubling over. "Not from me. From a beautiful blond girl who is good at running". Sugoru could just kiss Loki instead of kissing her. Same thing.  
"What makes you think my interest is in women's kisses" Loki said. 

"Just accept it. It's only a kiss. It'll make you happy" Lynnbe said and walked towards the spaceship rectangle. "Fine alright" Loki said and walked into the spaceship rectangle. 

When Lynnbe turned around, Loki had shifted form. Instead of an old tricky pirate, there was a handsome long black haired man with green orbs. "Hello" he said in a thin voice.  
Lynnbe changed her mind. She wanted to kiss him. "I guess I could kiss you" she bargained. Loki looked down his nose at her "I do not think so". 

"So give me a trick" Lynnbe gave up on trying to kiss him. "Tricks can only be learned". "What kind of tricks" she said. "Any trick". When they got back, they where in Dean and Lynnbe's room. Dean was doing pushups and sat up as the box appeared in the room. "SON OF A BITCH" he said surprised. 

When he saw Loki, he walked forward and put a finger on him. "Now you look here you goth alien. I don't know what you're up to but-". Loki pushed him away with alien strength. "Insects" he said, nostrils flaring. "wow cool down you animals" Lynnbe shoved them away from eachother and they both crashed into the walls. 

"We need to get those titans" Lynnbe said.


	5. trick the titans into killing eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes off to trick the titans, but meets someone who can do better than that.

The fantastic trio was in the woods; Dean, Lynnbe, Sugoru and Loki god of trickiness. They looked this way and that in the bracken. "Let's get those titans" Lynnbe said, running off into the dark trees. "Be careful" Dean said and ran the same way. Loki and Sugoru walked after them. 

When Lynnbe came to a clearing she gasped in horror. There was a huge ugly person with anime eyes. She couldn't run. The anime eyes where just like in her animes. She was transfixed. A big hand grabbed her and lifted her in the air. The titan was about to eat her. "Why don't you be more careful idiot" a low voice said and swished by the titan, slicing it's neck. 

An anime with black hair and silver eyes grabbed her and put her on the ground. It was him that called her an idiot. "How come I'm the idiot" Lynnbe said. "Because you underestimate titans, girl" the anime guy with a green cloak said. "Looks like this guy needs to be put in his place" Dean said. The anime pointed a long sword that looked like a giant razor at them. 

"Never enter the forest again you children. I am the protector of the school" Levi said and jumped back into the forest. Lynnbe and Dean stared after him and Sugoru and Loki got there too late. "Well that doesn't mean we can't play some tricks on the titans" Lynnbe said. 

 

After hours of planning and mixing ingredients together, the team was finally ready. "Ok guys on my count" Loki said, who was leading the trick along with Lynnbe. 1 2 3, Loki said, signalling the charge of the trick. They all ran forward and tied a titans shoelaces together, then put honey on them and pushed them over. The titan fell over and stuck to the grass with honey. 

"That'll teach em not to eat my parents" Lynnbe said, but she knew something was missing. She had to take revenge. She had to kill it, like Levi killed it.   
"So you wanna kill titans" someone said. The team turned around and saw Levi. "We shove every titans off the face of the earth" Lynnbe murmured. "So be it" Levi said "I'll teach you how to kill titans, you moron". "I was gonna teach you how to trick titans" Loki said. "I can learn how to trick the titans into killing eachother" Lynnbe said, her orbs shading a color.


	6. souls are worth a lotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynnbe trains with both levi and loki god of trickiness, but she also meets someone who offer her a hella lotta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at this trainwreck of a fic

some titans where just lying in a field minding their own business when lynnbe swooped out of nowhere and tied their feet together. they grunted in confusion and pain. Why would someone do this to them?   
"You should have thought of that before you ate my parents" Lynnbe said before she sliced their necks. They lay dead in the field.   
"cool job, lynnbe" Loki smirked from the tree. Levi slapped lynnbe.   
"NO" he sneered " too slow". 

Lynnbe swung her arm around levis head and swooped around in front of him.   
"That too slow for you?" she cried and lept around, immitating a ninja.   
But levi kicked her feet and sneered at her in the dirt. 

"You think you know titans? the titans know you more. You think mere tricks and pocket magic will defeat the giant cannibals? You have much to learn". He swept back into the trees and continued his watch of the straight school. 

 

"don't listen to douchebags" dean said later as they where eating riceballs.   
"I have to learn how to kill titans, though" lynnbe sighed and grabbed some rice with her vintage chopsticks. Dean riffled in his pack.   
"gotcha something" he said, pulling out some volumes of tokyo mew mew. lynnbe eyed them.   
"there are no cute boys in that" she sniffed. 

 

later in cooking class, lynnbe pondered as she made some sticky buns.   
'maybe i'm being too ambitious. perhaps i should just kill the titans instead of tricking them. why am i tricking them again?'. her thoughts where interrupted by something.   
"looks neat, but can you beat my love baking skills" Sugoru puffed out her chest at her magnificent stickybuns that shone bronze under the fluorescent lighting. 

Lynnbe stared at them jealously.  
"You'll have to eat them and admit that I will be your housewife". Sugoru talked big, but how was lynnbe supposed to tell her that she wasn't interested in her, and besides she had promised loki that he would get to kiss the blond girl in exchange for the tricks. 

"What is a kiss even worth?" Lynnbe wondered aloud.   
"I don't know about that, but a human soul is worth a lotta" a rough voice from behind her said. She looked around.   
"Who are you, and just how much is a lotta?"   
"king of hell, and lotta is worth hella" Crowley said from behind her, sneering at her stickybuns. 

"This is baking class, demon" she said.   
"Relax, kid. I just have a negotiation to make with you" the short demon said, his fluffy hair like black chicken feathers.   
"A human soul is worth a lotta, but do you know how much a god's soul is worth? A hella lotta. Do you follow me?".   
Lynnbe thought of loki, the only god she knew and squinted at the demon. 

"you want loki's soul".   
"Yeah. All you have to do is put him in a compromising position where all he can do is sell his soul to me" crowley growled with power.   
"what's in it for me, shortstack".   
"You have have anything you want" crowly said "anything in the world or hell". and with that he vanished from the culinary class and the stickybuns. 

 

Lynnbe was struck with a realization. Her parents where probably in hell. She could get them out.   
But she could also wish for all the titans to die.


End file.
